


It's winter in the forest, it'll be warmer next year

by AtomicMint



Series: PokéHero AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kyurem's an asshole with a heart of gold, Protective Todoroki Fuyumi, Protective Todoroki Natsuo, Sibling Bonding, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Young Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicMint/pseuds/AtomicMint
Summary: Shouto is eleven, struggling with his family and his training and, in general, making sure everything doesn’t fall apart around him. He doesn’t think that making friendly with a legendary Pokémon is the next thing on his to-do list, but the world works in mysterious ways.
Series: PokéHero AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I made a PokéHero AU - I ain't even ashamed

"If we're careful, we can hide away and he won't find us."

Shouto buries his face into Cubchoo's fur, every thundering step he takes sending the Pokémon's skull thudding up into the soft cartilage of his nose, and continues his sprint down the length of the garden. She coos up at him, gently patting him on the wrist as he nearly slips on the carefully mown lawn. He's quick to correct himself, thankfully not falling on his face, and she's kind enough not to point out how tight his grip around her has become. 

Leaving the boundaries of the garden, he blinks at the thickening undergrowth, obvious even through his distraction. The path fading away until he's stumbling over rocks and roots and piles of mud. Nettles and thorns catching at his ankles and catching on his skin. If he concentrates past the panic, he can feel the warm trails of blood seeping out of the wounds, not much of it but noticeable all the same. He draws Cubchoo even closer to his chest when branches reach out to snag at her fur, ignoring her hiss of disapproval when she's forced to twist in his grip. Her muzzle squashed up tight against his front. He'll probably need to change his clothes sooner than later when he eventually heads back, Fuyumi won't be impressed if there's Pokémon snot all over them. 

"He hates it out here." He huffs the words out in between his frantic search for oxygen, eyes wide as he searches for legitimate paths forward, he has to hop over a branch. Cubchoo still growling into his chest. "He might forget. He's been busy. He won't come out here and we can sneak back in later."

They're treasonous words, for someone like him. Empty hopes and tired promises that he always makes to himself. Promises that never ever come true. He should better than this by now.

Shouto skids to a halt, pebbles skittering under his feet. His grip tightens, eliciting a whine from his Pokémon. A cave, he realises, peering up into a dark opening, half hidden between a fallen trunk and a patchwork mess of moss. There are vines trailing down from the roof of it, further hiding it from view, and Shouto's a bit surprised that he even noticed it to begin with. Especially since his heartrate is only now starting to slow down.

He crouches, allowing Cubchoo to neatly slip herself out of his grasp as he narrows his eyes. Raising his hand to cover them as he tries to see further into the heavy darkness. In his periphery, the bear is busy stretching out her little arms, claws flexing. She lets out a squeaking yawn before gripping at his trouser leg and pressing herself closer in to his side.

"What do you think it is?" He asks, voice dropping back down into a whisper again. Something about the silence is getting to him. Even the chittering of flying-types, normally loud in the forest, is gone. The rustling of the trees their only companion. 

Cubchoo bounces in place, shifting from foot to foot, before she starts tugging at his trousers again. When he looks down, she's already peering up. Wide eyes imploring. She honestly has far too much power. "You want to go in?" Another tug. This time more insistent, and Shouto presses his palm to his forehead as he stares down at her.

He hesitates but - "Fine." - curls his other hand into a fist.

A light coat of frost slowly drifts out and across his skin. Freezing fog coiling around his wrists. His other hand reaches down to grip at Cubchoo's paw. Pressing his fingers down into the thick fur and taking comfort in the bear's warmth. "But be careful." He rubs at her fur again, pursing his lips and stumbling over his own feet as she eagerly rushes forward. Dragging him along after her. "Why are you so eager!?"

Cubchoo coos again, voice deepening halfway until she's left stuttering out a growl of her own name. Cry sounding like to a motor as it reverberates across the cave walls. He's familiar with the noise. Usually hearing it when they're hiding beneath his duvet with his burns aching and head pounding from another of his father's training sessions. She often tucks her head under his chin and rubs her nose into his collar bone. Attempting to comfort him with a warbling growl. It's how they've spent many a night. Last night even.

They venture deeper, accompanied by the steady drip of water. Shining silver as it falls from the stalactites that line the ceiling in strange patterns. He clenches her paw tighter and winces when the water sinks into his socks. It easily passing through the thin and burnt soles of his shoes. They're another victim of his father's fire, and he can't help but hate their general existence.

A sudden explosion of noise, from somewhere to their left, has him dropping down into a crouch with a shriek. He covers his head with his hands and drags Cubchoo back against his knees. His quirk triggering automatically. Snaking down to the floor and creating a thin sheet of ice that obediently rises and curls itself over their heads. Creating a makeshift barrier against the… Zubats? that burst from a side tunnel. A storm of purple veined wings and chattering teeth that smashes against his ice. Little claws digging grooves into it.

Shouto relaxes - somewhat - when the sounds from above fade away and the dark swarm of Pokémon, his vision of them clouded through the ice, shifts back. He slowly drops his hands as the leftover urgency thrums its way through and out of his veins. Leaving his heartbeat alone, and louder then ever, as it thunders away against his ribcage. His skin suddenly paper thin as the organ strains to escape.

"Cubchoo?" He breathes out, lightly digging his elbow into her side "Are you okay?". Cubchoo blinks, sniffing hard as ice creeps up the fine ball of snot dangling from her nose. She shakes her head before letting her jaws gape open in a open smile, like always, he realises, trying to reassure him. Prioritizing _him._ Arceus, what has he done to deserve her?

The clamor dies down as the Zubats vanish off down another tunnel and he shoves his elbow back. Easily shattering the weak ice that he's left guarding their backs. Cubchoo cheers at that, muzzle twisting, before she's off. Leaping around the cave and snarling up at the few Zubats who are lagging behind. Behind her, he lets some ice that crackle across his fingertips in warning, his eyes narrowing, and they're all quick to make themselves scarce. Cubchoo chuffs proudly to herself as they leave, and he lets her keep her misconceptions for now.

"Right." He braces his hands on his knees and pushes himself up onto his feet. Shouldering ice out of his way as he goes, it crumples in on itself, folding together into cracked sheets that are already beginning to melt, and he winces when all of the movement pulls at the bandages haphazardly thrown across his hip. "Let’s go."

Cubchoo nods eagerly, still puffed up from her victory, and skip ahead again. Shouto is quick to rush after her, wide eyed, his heartbeat picking up again as he freaks out at the growing distance between them. Her white fur spread across her body, tips dark and burnt from his father's Magmortar, is the only clue to her location. A guiding light to his fumbling jog. He speeds up again when she turns a corner, suddenly filled with panic as he's left alone in the cave's darkness.

"Wait!" He yelps, high and choked. "Don't go too far -"

Really, he should have expected the fall.

Shouto lets out a wordless cry, hands flying out in search of purchase as he slips on a mound of unstable rocks and pebbles. His body flying forward and as he trips over his own feet and practically flips over himself. Stomach slamming into the ground and knocking all of the air out of his lungs as he begins to skid down an incline. Shirt riding up and rocks digging into his soft skin and drawing out another strangled cry. There are bandages across his chest already, and they offer some flimsy protection, but it's not nearly enough. Plus he can hear them tearing as he continues on his downward spiral. He scrambles for purchase, his fingernails screaming as they're met with hard rock, and his head promptly bounces off another sharp ledge. Something something hot and wet dripping down into his eye.

A distant cry reaches him when he finally comes to a stop, crumpled into a messy heap at the foot of the incline. There's a sharp but familiar hiss, followed by the chill of what Shouto can only assume is Cubchoo's ice, before a small, furred body slams into his shoulder a moment later. Soft paws wrap around his neck as Cubchoo sniffs and huffs and presses her nose into his jaw. Prodding insistently as she searches for a reaction. He manages to lift a hand to her head, slowly patting at tangled fur. It's a poor attempt at reassurance but honestly the best reaction he thinks he can muster as it is. When he manages to crack his eyes open, for once thankful to the painless darkness of the cave, her own are wide and frantic, snot gone as she keens and squeals out her panic.

"'ine." He chokes out, lips attempting to curl upwards as she returns to her prodding. He thinks she's trying be gentler for him, and wishes he could enunciate his gratitude better. "'m fine, Cub."

Reassurances complete, although he does continue to sweep his hand through her fur, he tries to parse out their surroundings. Face creasing into a pained grimace once he notes quite how dim the area they're in is. At least they'd had the light filtering from the outside, wan as it was, in the tunnels above. Down here, there's nothing. Literally nothing. He's only able to make out Cubchoo's expression because she's so close to him. Practically perched on his shoulder as he leans back against the wall he'd slipped down.

Shouto slowly raises his other hand to brush at his hairline, still trying to catch his breath, and winces met with a shallow cut. Fingers coming away coming away stained with a dark liquid that he’s intimately familiar with.

“Cubchoo.” He whispers, watching her ears immediately prick up at the sound of her name. “Can you use powder snow? Just a little bit.” He cups his hands in askance. “Just here, please.”

Cubchoo nods, snot slipping free again, and slides down and off of his shoulders. Sitting between his outstretched legs and holding both of her paws out. Her eyes slide closed as her ears twitch in concentration, claws flexing and muzzle tightening as she begins to mutter her name. Soon there’s a fine layer of snow coating his palms. Slipping through his fingers.

“Perfect,” he manages a thin smile. Realising he must have bitten his lip at one point as his lip throbs with the action. Reaching across to pat at his Pokémon's head and then focusing back on his wounds. Smearing the snow across the open cut in attempt to remove as much dirt as possible. His fingers come away coated in water and a fine dusting of small stones, but he pays it no mind. Expression softening when he meets Cubchoo's concerned gaze. “A little more?” He wonders. Nodding in thanks when she promptly obliges. With the new snow covering his hands, more this time than before, he reaches for his stomach and attempts to clean those scratches and burrs. He's not as successful this time, since the wounds are deeper, but he sort of succeeds. His bandages are now ripped _and_ wet, so that's something. 

Once he’s done what he can, he makes to stand. Letting his shirt fall back down with a wince and gently ushering Cubchoo back as he braces his hand against the rock face. Gracelessly using it as leverage to push himself up. “I’m not sure I can create a proper staircase.” He admits, ice frost flickering in and out of existence at his fingertips as he stares up into the vague pinprick of light that signals where he fell. “And arms will probably give out I try to use a ladder - if I could even summon the ice for it.”

Cubchoo nods, drawing closer to grip at his trousers in an echo of her position when they were outside – god he wishes he’d never come into this cave. She tugs gently and then points into the pitch-black abyss that greets them should they leave the vague security that the cliff offers. “You want to walk that way?”

She nods again, thrusting her paw out to assist her point, a single claw extended, but Shouto is not exactly keen to wander into the unknown, not after what happened the last time he did so. 

“Are you sure.”

Yet another nod.

Shouto shakes his head, wincing when the movement sends a furious pulsing pain through his head. “Fine.” He groans and reaches down to lower her paw from its furious pointing, but doesn't bother to let go. Instead gripping it in comfort – for her or himself, he’s not sure – instead. Rubbing gently at her soft pads. “I’ll trust you, Cubchoo.” As if that's ever a fact that the two of them have questioned. Outside of Fuyumi and Natsuo, his Pokémon are the only ones he'd ever consider putting an ounce of trust into. 

They set off again, trekking through the darkness as Cubchoo leads him with a single-minded focus. Shouto would try to set his hand alight with his quirk, anything for a little light, but he thinks that right now – with his head like this – he’ll probably end up setting his clothes on fire. And his hair for good measure – even if that isn’t feasibly possible with his quirk. Where there’s a will, he ducks under a low hanging stalactite, realising belatedly that the air is growing even cooler, there’s a way.

Besides, he can't use that half of his quirk, even if did have the inclination. 

“Where are we going –” he finally asks, as Cubchoo begins to speed up. Her paws thudding loudly against the ground. Shouto’s head aches all the more for it. His steps unsteady and increasingly shaky as he starts to see double. The pulsing grows louder, a rhythmic beat against his skull that has him reaching his free hand up to tangle in his hair. Tugging at crimson strands in an attempt to alleviate the hurt as he trips along after her.. “- Cubchoo, where are we going!? Slow down!”

She doesn’t.

She speeds up.

And suddenly there’s a light.

A blue shine is cast against the rocks around him, transforming the cave into something eerie and unnatural, and Shouto swallows back a yelp. Glad when Cubchoo finally slows down, unintentionally giving him the perfect opportunity to flatten his free hand across his eyes and blink through the gaps in his fingers. Trying to get his aching eyes used to the abrupt change in vision. They're travelling in a brisk trot now, and after a moment he slowly drops his hand back down. Glancing around at their surroundings with wide eyes. There are great pillars of ice scattered throughout the cavern, roots wide and twisted as they spread across the floor, with all of the stalactites and stalagmites around him also capped in frozen spikes. There's even a thick rolling fog, creeping across the floor and around his ankles. When he tentatively raises his knee, the fog clings onto his foot. Thick and almost honey-like in consistency as it drips from the toes of his battered shoes. Even through his blurry vision, it's almost terrifying to be greeted by such a vast expanse of light and ice - all hidden in his own back garden. 

While he's been distracted with his surroundings, Cubchoo has come to a complete stop, and when he glances down she starts clapping her paws together. Looking between Shouto and something towards the back of the cave. It takes him a minute, and a great deal of squinting, but he manages to make out the entrance to a smaller cave. Framed by a frankly horrifying amount of ice. All twisted into sharp edges and jagged shapes which gleam in the cavern's light. It’s may well be the source of the arctic conditions, he thinks, swallowing around a dry throat.

“Really...?” He asks in a low whisper, reaching down to grab at Cubchoo and pull her up into his embrace. Ignoring the sting of his wounds as they shout their protests. She's light enough for him to do this normally, so he should be fine doing it now. He's not about to let some cuts and bruises stop him from holding her close. “What is in there?”

His Pokémon chuffs out an excited reply, waving her arms in an attempt to force him further, deeper, into the cave; Shouto obliges, but only because Cubchoo has never led him wrong up till now. He trusts her.

He takes a step forward, only to freeze in place when a rumbling growl echoes through the cave, gradually growing louder until the cave itself is shaking. Icicles start from the ceiling to shatter against the ground around him and Shouto stumbles back, pressing himself against one of the cave's many pillars and hoping that nothing will fall on them. He curls his body around Cubchoo’s, just in case. Now, more than ever, he wishes he’d brought along her pokéball, just in case. The ball would offer so much more protection than his arms. If she gets hurt - no. He grits his teeth, staring forward at the suspicious cave with aching eyes as the fog swirls up around his knees. 

The rumble, which feels more like an earthquake now Shouto thinks about it, fades away after a moment that lasts far too long. Leaving rock and stone to tremble in its wake.

Soon replaced by a deep growl that echoes through Shouto’s bones. Followed by the steady, thunderous thumps of footsteps as something very, very big nears.

He slides down the pillar, still clutching Cubchoo close, and tries to ignore his heart's attempts to throw itself up and out of his throat. 

What –

He can feel his face turn ashen, sweat dripping down his neck as he purses trembling lips and threads his fingers through her fur. Searching for distant comfort as she continues to cheer away to herself. It's a bit infuriating, honestly that she seems so happy with herself right now. 

Shouto's teeth begin to chatter, not out of the cold, he's well used to that. Feeling like he's far away as he watches the fog rise until it's high enough to coil around his throat. Cubchoo continues to wave her paws through the air, fog swirling around the fur until it looks like she's throwing about two bulging cotton candy sticks. Like the ones the kids on films get at festivals. 

There's the sound of more icicles shattering as the footsteps draw closer and suddenly there's a beast slamming its way into the cave and, oh lord Arceus, Shouto grinds his rattling teeth together, fingers pale against Cubchoo’s blue fur, especially through the fog's milky haze, as he lets out a low whine and fights the urge to scream.

It's _huge_ , he realises, a great hulking beast with grey skin, and odd blue protrusions, and a furious yellow glare that it quickly fixes on Shouto. Its feet each tipped with three claws larger than Shouto’s head and massive silvery blue almost-wings reaching out from its shoulders. Finished with icicles that glint in the blue light. Bright and shiny and – Arceus they look sharp and cold and terrifying. The wings are awkwardly extended out behind it and Shouto blankly watches the fog ripple around them.

The monster takes another step closer, the ground shuddering beneath the weight of its body.

It opens its maw, the yellow crest on its’ head somehow more intimidating than it has any right to be, teeth large and sharp.

And speaks.

“You dare -" a voice snarls out, "to enter _my_ domain."


	2. Two

“You dare -" a voice snarls out, "- to enter my domain."

Shouto doesn’t think he can move, his legs wooden and numb beneath him and his arms heavy. They’re still wrapped around Cubchoo like a vice, trembling ever so softly.

“I asked you a question,” The giant continues, pitching its voice lower in warning as it moves even closer. The rumble of ground beneath Shouto is a stark warning, and he wisely takes it. Pressing himself as far back into the pillar as he can. Even through his jacket and shirt and the bandages underneath, the icy rock is sharp, and he thinks that if he presses any harder, he may start to bleed again. The bigger Pokémon – a dragon type? – may like that though, like how Sharpedo always follow the scent of blood in water, maybe this Pokémon is the same.

Cubchoo squirms this way and that, trying to jump forward towards the giant, and Shouto’s grip tightens.

No.

He swallows. It can’t be a dragon, not with ice like this. He’s never heard of a dragon able to truly wield ice. For all that some of them learn ice-type moves, they’re never strong enough to compare to a true ice type, certainly not comparable to the intensity of this Pokémon’s chill. He has, however, seen plenty of them cowed by frost.

His own Pokémon have chased back their fair share of older and more experienced dragon types and – no matter how much his father likes to boast to his audience and co-workers – Shouto isn’t really anything special.

Although he’ll never miss an opportunity to big up his Pokémon. They’re the real strength in this whole thing. Not Shouto and a quirk that he sort of – really – hates.

Around them, the cave trembles as the giant prowls nearer. “Answer, human.”

Shouto’s fingers flex. “Accident.” He chokes out, biting down on his trembling lip. He never shows this kind of emotion, never lets himself lose his composure, to be so utterly on edge… he hates it. “’s an accident. I’m – we’re – sorry. So sorry.”

The Pokémon’s pupil less eyes narrow, its head tilting to the side, showcasing the three teeth that overhang its closed jaw.

“Not quite.” It says. “The answer that your companion is telling me right now, human. And I do so despise human who dare to lie to me.” A step closer, the cave trembles, and so too does Shouto. “What is to stop me from ridding myself of your putrid scent – right here and now. It won’t take much effort to remove you.” It says it almost casually, and Shouto half expects it to start checking for dirt beneath its talons. Like Shouto really is just a speck of dust that’s fallen onto its floor and is in the way. Nothing more nothing less. “I am always a fan, of removing potential nuisances. And it won’t even take too much effort. It would be a simple feat, human, to freeze your stagnant blood in your veins and stamp out the heart that beats away in your pathetic little body.”

Shouto’s bottom lip shakes, and he bites down on it, ignoring the pain that shoots out from his cut as he grinds his front teeth back and forth. Furiously trying to keep himself anchored. He breathes through his nose, short, desperate bursts that have his chest heaving in exertion. 

The beast eyes him up for a moment, long enough for Shouto’s muddled brain to wonder if the thing is amused right now.

No, he doesn't think, he knows. Its certain, that this Pokémon is laughing down at him right now. Enjoying his fear. Perhaps the Sharpedo analogy wasn’t so wrong after all.

“What’s is stopping me from – Wait.” The beast lurches in place, head swaying from side to side before it lowers its long neck. Down and down and down, until its mouth is looming in front of Shouto’s head. Teeth longer than Shouto’s fingers and tongue a bright and ruddy red. The warm breath that sweeps across his skin stinks of old meat, hot and heavy. He has to violently quash the urge to vomit. He’s already been sick today anyway, back with his Father, there’s nothing left in his stomach to lose.

“This stench.” It breathes, leaving Shouto suddenly worried that it has somehow read his mind. “Fire and ash and cinder lathered across your skin – It’s familiar. The rotten stench of your blood is…” A slow blink. The thin sheen of its third eyelid sliding across its eyes, before the Pokémon is visibly hit with a realisation. Violently lurching back as its teeth grind together. “Him.”

It rears back and away from him, slamming its feet down into the ground and gouging long trenches into the icy floor.

The wind howls past Shouto’s wind, a furious gale whipped up by the Pokémon’s wings as they slash through the air. He has to slam his eyes shut. Grit and ice displaced by the localised hurricane, flying through the air around them as collateral debris of the beast’s rage.

There’s a noticeable chill and, when Shouto dares to crack one eye open, he finds that giant ice structures have sprouted from the ground. Spikes furious and beautiful in equal measure. They’re sharper than they have any right to be, twisted into odd shapes as they continue to grow upwards. Reaching for a sky that hides behind the cavern's embrace. Some of their tips manage to graze the roof of the cave, but if the small collisions make any noise, Shouto isn’t privy to it. Actually, he can’t hear anything. Not past the wind and the Pokémon’s wordless screeching roars.

Cubchoo is adding her own near-hysterical shrieks to the mix, impossibly close to his ears but still barely audible in the clamor.

His teeth chatter, more from the fear than the cold – he’s well used to freezing temperatures – and he slams his jaw shut with a click. Grinding his molars together and wishing he were anywhere but here.

The wind dies down, just a little bit, when the Pokémon swings back around to face Shouto, tail slamming through his safety pillar and cutting a slab of rock loose. Thankfully, it lands somewhere to his left and breaks down into pieces, but rubble still showers across his shoulders. He leans forward, as best as he can, and winces when some of the rock slams into his neck. It’s fine though, he can take it, and he’d rather himself be hit than Cubchoo. No matter her strange persistence in getting this Pokémon to acknowledge them.

If he lifts his chin and looks upwards, he’s sure he’ll see a line carved into the pillar above his head, maybe it’s even close to reaching through to the other side. The Pokémon’s tail certainly looks strong enough.

He doesn’t look up.

“The man who dared –” The creature opens its maw once again, baring its fangs in what Shouto assumes is fury, but who knows. “– to turn his pitiful flame against me! Who dared to assume that he had any right to claim me! And here you are!” It inclines its head downwards, suddenly looming closer again. There’s fog creeping closer in Shouto’s periphery and he focuses on that instead. Better the fog than the Pokémon’s teeth. “His spawn, bleeding his blood and wearing his colours. Creeping into my cave like the insect you are and trembling before me JUST AS HE DID!”

The Pokémon throws its head back and laughs. The noise somehow more dreadful than his roar.

His father, Shouto thinks numbly, fighting against this thing. Losing to this thing.

No wonder he’s never heard about it – if his father had won, he’d be shouting his victory from the rooftops. Parading this creature through the halls of the league and probably – definitely – thrusting Shouto before it and expecting him to last more than a minute against it.

Impossible – he wouldn’t last a second.

“Perhaps,” The creature continues, voice in that lilting tone that Natsuo adopts when he’s talking about Fuyumi’s old boyfriend. Mocking, Shouto thinks, it’s mocking him. “I should show him loss. Right here, right now. I should not let such a fortuitous event pass me by!” It stalks closer, the cave once again shuddering, and Shouto audibly swallows, muscles throughout his body tensing. “Don’t you agree, human?”

Ridiculous, he thinks, mind a shade lighter than hysteric, his grip slackening – he doesn’t even realise when Cubchoo slips free and tumbles to the floor – as the monster’s head draws nearer and nearer. Mouth open, teeth glinting, ready to just bite his head off and end it all.

This is all just so ridiculous –

And then the Pokémon lurches back, furiously shaking its head to and fro as it snarls, deep and vicious.

Shouto doesn’t understand, and he has to take a moment to blink past his shock at still being alive before he lets his gaze drop. Wandering over the creature in askance and catching a flash of pale white and blue somewhere by the thing’s ankles. No, he realises, not just a flash of colour. Something else, something more, something –

 _Cubchoo_.

“NO!”

He bursts into motion, throwing himself forward in a mad flail of limbs. Uncaring of the sharp spike of pain from his stomach as he slips over on the ice, manages to regain his footing, and then stumbles to his Pokémon’s side. Barely dodging the giant’s swinging tail as he grabs at her legs and desperately trying to pull her from her position. She’s latched onto one of the beast’s ankle, tiny teeth attempting to drill holes into the Pokémon’s thick armor.

The Pokémon roars, and Shouto tugs harder.

She’s always been brave, fearless in her protective urges, but this. He clenches his jaw and finally – finally – she concedes and lets go. Sending him flying back onto his back with a jarring thud. Something warm trickling down his chest which probably means the force of the move has reopened his wounds. Distantly, he thinks he might be sobbing, that fat tears are rolling down his cheeks when he draws her close to his chest and folds himself over her. Ignoring her muted snarls and protests at his manhandling. His forehead and knees are smashed to the ground, fresh blood beginning to sluggishly spread from his head, and he tries in vain to cover her with as much of his body as possible.

“No! No, no please don’t. Please don’t hurt her.” He’s a blubbering mess; doesn’t even recognise his voice, wretched and ruined as it is. “Please, don’t, you can’t – she doesn’t, she doesn’t know better, YOU CAN’T!”

He hasn’t shown this much emotion, to anyone but his siblings, in what feels like years. Emotions are weaknesses – as his father loves to say – and Shouto is nothing if not good at hiding his weaknesses. It helps that he’s never really had anyone to show them off to anyway.

There’s a long moment of silence as he finally cuts himself off, ruthlessly strangling the need to plead with this thing – who knows if it’s working anyway. This Pokémon… why would it ever listen to him? What reason has he given it to spare them?

Fighting this thing – all the power has gotten to Endeavor's head. He really must’ve gone mad.

Shouto muffles a whine into the ground, nearly biting his tongue in half as he does so. Once again, the shade of his father lingers above him. Even now, far away and probably thinking of other things, the man somehow finds a way to ruin what little happiness Shouto dares to covet. The possibility of Cubchoo getting hurt like this, of losing her – again. The need to vomit rises, nausea writhing about in his stomach.

“Presumptuous.” The Pokémon announces into the tense silence. Tone as chilled as the air around them. Shouto says nothing and pretends he isn’t choking on the fear that somehow infuses the icy fog. “To assume I would spare a Pokémon who dares work for that man.”

“She doesn’t –!” Shouto cuts himself off with a whimper and inhales a shaky breath. Swallowing down a weak protest when Cubchoo squeezes herself through the gap between his elbow and chest. Slipping out from his careful embrace. He presses his wounded palms to the floor and pushes himself up on to his knees. Mouthing silent protests in her direction as she props her paws up on her sides – eerily similar to his sister – and glowers up at the dragon.

“Choo!” She declares. “Cubchoo, Cubchoo, Cubchoo!” She tapers off with a growl, shaking her head like she’s just disappointed with the other Pokémon and not terrified for her life. Shouto’s fingers shake as he fights the need to drag her back into his flimsy protection. Flimsy is better than the nothing she has right now.

The Pokémon narrows its eyes and tilts his head to the side, neck weaving back and forth. Shouto can’t tell whether it’s angry or chiding and he’s not sure he wants to find out.

“You are… odd. Little one. Far different from the dull tools that that man dared to parade before me. Far less mindless anger and far more… thought. Protective of your human, how peculiar.” It steps forward again, claws sinking through the ground like the rock is little more than butter. Its movements seem a bit softer, hazy around the edges, and the cave doesn’t tremble so much. Or perhaps Shouto’s eyes are just playing tricks on him, perhaps the persistent ache in the back of his head is throwing him off. “You say that this one is different? Whyever should I care. I desire revenge above all else. I am not here to offer empathy to a human.”

Cubchoo shakes her fist in the giant’s direction, huffing and growling low in her throat. When all that receives is a snort from the beast, she angrily slaps her paw against the floor.

“You dare compare me to my kin!” The beast slams its own foot to the ground and it’s so much more intimidating compared to Cubchoo’s. Shouto flinches. “Raising their names in a matter like this – you truly are brave.” Its eyes glint. “Or foolish.”

Shouto’s companion huffs again, angling her head to the side, the change in position enough to offer him a glimpse of the utterly unimpressed look she’s gracing the other Pokémon with. He chokes back a hysterical giggle and thrusts his head into his palms. Wishing for an Abra to teleport him straight from this awful situation. If he really does survive, he’ll have to see about getting one. Who cares if his father scorns his cowardice? It’s not weakness – it’s precaution.

“You dare –!”

Through a gap in his fingers, Shouto watches Cubchoo grunt. Adding a nod to make it doubly clear that she really does dare.

The beast swells up, chest bulging, and Shouto’s fingers once again twitch with the need to grab for his Pokémon. He resists the urge, catching the promising gleam in her eyes, and sure enough, the Pokémon seems to placate itself. Growling around a mouthful of teeth and taking a step back. Its wings droop down from their threatening loom, stirring up a small stream of fog.

“The nerve of the young.” It mutters, sounding almost amused by Cubchoo’s dare. Shouto can’t blame him – he’s equally dumbfounded. “Fine. Have it your way – protect your human. I will even direct you to the exit, so long as neither of you dare to ever return to my domain.” The beast turns its great head to gesture to a nearby hole, inconspicuously dug into the walls – probably by a pack of wandering Dugtrio – before once again starting up the rumbling of the cave by turning its body to leave. Only then, does Shouto finally notice the great red sore spread across the beast’s hind quarters. Even extending onto the base of its tail. His breath catches in his throat, eyes wide and disbelieving.

A burn like this – of this severity.

Did his father… do this?

It looks ugly. Bubbly and warped, like the skin has been rubbed raw with a wire brush and left to the elements. His eyes linger on the inflamed edges, something, he realises, that could’ve been easily avoided with the most basic of burn heals.

To leave a Pokémon – even this one, no. Especially this one. Shouto has heard of legendary Pokémon, he’s not stupid enough to assume that this isn’t one – like this and not even offer any heals or compensation…

He thinks of the words Natsuo often mutters under his breath when he thinks Fuyumi isn’t nearby. Thinks of Natsuo’s poisonous glares and rolling eyes. Thinks that his brother would be able to summarise this situation better than he’ll ever be able to. 

The beast continues to amble back to its cavern, the ice structures it left in its wake shattering with musical chimes that crash straight through Shouto’s pounding head. With the adrenaline starting to fade, so too is the brief respite from the pain that the flood of panic afforded him.

“Remember, human.” The beast suddenly announces, pausing by the entrance to its lair and sending a golden flare over its shoulder. The effect is not at all lessened by the lack of pupil. “You only lived as a boon to the bravery of the bear. Not through any merit of your own.” Its mouth slowly opens, Sharpedo-sharp fangs gleaming white, in warning or in anticipation – Shouto is not sure. “Never dare enter again, human, lest you run afoul of my cave and find me particularly… ravenous.”

Shouto remains frozen in place, hardly even noticing when Cubchoo crawls back over to him. She grabs for his wrists and wraps herself up in his arms of her own prerogative. He’s too busy trembling and wondering how he’s even survived to comment on her sudden docility. A bit occupied praying to Arceus.

Finally, the Pokémon is gone, a not-so-distant nightmare, with his warning lingering in the air between them, and Shouto manages to stagger to his feet.

He clutches her to his chest ignoring the burn of his scrapes, and then he _runs_. 

* * *

The sun is just setting when they emerge from the dark grey tunnels, fingers of bright light lingering on the red-brown leaves of the forest around them. Shouto tips his head back, letting his eyes slip closed as he tries, desperately, to make sense of everything that just happened. The pain from his cuts and bruises is a constant pulse in the back of his mind, he ignores it. He’s had plenty of practice.

Cubchoo whines at his feet, so he pokes her ear without looking, lips a thin line.

“Remind me to never let you drag me into a dark cave.” He says, only half joking, but all he receives in return is a tittering laugh from the bear. 

The distant call of a Starly rings out and he presses a palm to his closed eyes, rubbing at the tension that’s gathered across his skin.

“Fuyumi’s going to kill us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyurem: roar, am big dragon  
> Kyurem: fear me - oh  
> Kyurem: look a teddy bear  
> Kyurem: it's biting me
> 
> Cubchoo: *angry growls*
> 
> Kyurem: adorable


	3. Three

Fuyumi leans against the doorframe, lips pursed, and arms folded over her chest.

She looks utterly unimpressed, and it’s a familiar picture, he thinks. Busying himself with adjusting the strap of his messenger bag and shrugging it over his shoulder.

His sister, stern and chiding and uncompromising; Shouto, about to do something stupid.

They’ve run through this scenario too many times to keep count.

Normally, though, it’s a picture that involves father. Well, his eyes flit down to his bag, his father is definitely involved this time too. But he isn’t about to tell her that – she’d never let him leave. Especially not if she knew what he’s planning. No way.

He wrestles with the hood of his jacket for a moment before managing to pull it out from underneath the strap of his bag with a grunt. His fringe falls across his face, and he pushes it back, blinking. Meeting Fuyumi’s gaze briefly before he lowers his eyes.

“Where are you going at a time like this?” She finally asks, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. She’s slouching a bit, which he finds quite odd. She’s lectured him enough on the benefits of good posture – she always quotes all of these journals written by her teachers at the uni. Because, apparently, things like that are pretty important for someone who wants to be a teacher at an elite training school.

Still, not exactly his favourite topic – too many memories of their father standing over him with his hands on his hips and a glare. Usually talks with his father tend to involve a lot more fire though.

“It’s only two.” He replies, realising he’s probably waited longer to reply than strictly appropriate. “Not late. I won’t be long anyway.”

Of course he won’t. Father is home tonight. They both know that Shouto would never dare to be late. Not after the last time he dared to show up late. His head stuffy and a chill settled deep in his bones. His father made his displeasure obvious, back then, and Shouto still has the scars on the soles of his feet to remind him.

“It’s two in the afternoon, on a Sunday.” Fuyumi says, raising her eyebrows. “You always spend Sunday afternoons with your Pokémon. Always.”

“I'm doing that today." The strap is tight against his chest, and he tugs at it a little. It doesn't really make a difference but the action makes him feel better. "We're just heading to a different place.”

“Mmm.” Fuyumi hums, not sounding at all convinced. “With a bag full of who knows what and a headlamp. Where are you heading – Johto? Planning on visiting mt. Silver while you’re there?”

Shouto shrugs. Zipping up his jacket and checking the pocket off his bag for the extra batteries he’d thought to pack. He’s not willing to take any risks on this trip. He’s an idiot for doing this – the stupidest – but he’s at least going to make sure he’s a well-equipped idiot.

From where she’s perched on his pillow, kneading her claws into his sheets, Cubchoo coos. She knows exactly what he’s planning, hasn’t been able to contain her excitement since he shared the idea, and is practically vibrating in place. Eyes gleaming as she blinks up at him. What a weirdo.

“Shouto.”

“Fuyumi.” Shouto parrots back, ducking his head and hiding an eye roll behind his fringe. “What d’you want me to say?”

“The truth perhaps,” she says dryly, “a brief summarisation even. Just enough that I’m not left here worrying that my little brother has gotten himself into trouble. And no – I see that look on your face.” She aims a warning finger his way. “Don’t you dare try and call me over-protective, Shouto. I am your sister, and I am worried. You’re changing up a habit you’ve had for months – years! – I am allowed to worry!”

Shouto winces, staring down at his bag for a moment longer. He’ll have to tell her something, he realises, or she’ll never let him go. Fuyumi is nothing if not determined. She’ll only worry if he doesn’t, and he hates it when she worries.

“We’re going to the woods,” He admits, figuring he may as well bend the truth. Just a bit. Lying to her face though – it makes him more than a little uncomfortable. At least when he usually lies it’s for her sake. “I found an injured deerling there the other day, by the brook, I said I’d come back to help it.”

Fuyumi’s brow creases. “I’ll come along the help then –” she starts.

“No – I don’t need help.” Shouto opens his arms for Cubchoo to jump over. Juggling with her bulk for a moment before he adjusts his grip to properly support the bear. Cubchoo reaches down with a paw, tapping at one of the balls on his belt, and Eevee erupts from the white light with a cry.

Bouncing around his bed for a moment before leaping over. Claws digging into the material of his trousers as he climbs his way up Shouto’s side. Shouto can do nothing but sigh, cocking his head to the side so that she can settle around his neck. Splayed out across his shoulders like a scarf.

“It was really nervous the other day.” He finally continues, ignoring the way his sister’s eyes soften at the sight of his Pokémon. He wonders where her own partner is, before shaking the thought out of his head. Tugging Cubchoo closer to his chest. “It took me ages to get it to let me see it’s burn. I think it might have gotten to close to the training fields when Father was out there. I know what I’m doing, Fuyumi. I’ll be fine.” He tips his chin towards his hangers on. “They’ll protect me.”

Lips thinning, Fuyumi steps closer. Reaching out to scratch behind Eevee’s long ear. The Pokémon coos, his leg kicking out at the sensation and narrowly misses smacking into Shouto’s ear.

“… you’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ll be back by six? Ready for Father?”

“It won’t take me four hours,” Shouto looks away, “besides, it’s not like I have a choice.”

His sister makes no move to stop him as he heads for the door, only pats him on the back as he goes. Fingers lingering on his shoulder for a moment too long.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Shouto.” She tells his back, fond resignation in her voice. “So… keep him safe, Cubchoo, Eevee, you’re officially on bodyguard duty. It’s your responsibility to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”

Both of his Pokémon cheer – traitors.

* * *

The glade around the cave is as silent as before, no sign of life in this small patch of the normally bustling forest.

Shouto swallows, the sound uncomfortably loud in the quiet, and adjusts his grip on Cubchoo. Holding onto the Pokémon with one hand as he raises the other to his shoulders. Making sure that Eevee is stable and comfortable before his fingers move over to the strap of his headgear. Flicking on the light and blinking when a bright beam of light strikes through the air. Throwing the cave’s maw into sharp focus. He takes a deep breath, and Eevee rubs his cheek to Shouto’s – his fur is really soft.

It’s annoying really, that Shouto can’t quite remember the entrance to the cave he’d run from before. He’d been too anxious, too filled with panic and the need to escape when he stumbled out into the fresh air.

Something specific like a location –

Well.

It slipped his mind. Straight and simple. Which means he’s been forced to take the same route as before, hopefully with fewer injuries this time.

Fuyumi was not happy with his bruises last time. She asked far too many questions.

“Ready?” He asks, burying his nose in Cubchoo’s fur to smother his smile when she whips her paw up into the air and lets out a determined chuff.

He steps forward, taking careful, measured strides into the darkness. It’s still as intimidating as ever, even with the bright light of his lamp guiding the way. Eevee croons by his ear, fluffing his tail up, he wasn’t here last time, so all he’s going on is whatever Cubchoo’s been telling him.

It doesn’t take long to find where he slipped, with Cubchoo’s paw outstretched to lead the way. And they’re met with a misshapen mound of stones on the floor, with an odd-shaped indent left behind in the pebbles. A vague outline of his body. He doesn’t let his eyes linger long, it’s not a nice memory after all.

He tilts his head to the side, sending the white rays of his headlamp further down into the darkness in a futile attempt to see something down below, and the shift of his trainers sends a small waterfall of pebbles over the edge. Shouto bites his lip at that, closing his eyes to listen to their echoing descent.

“Right.” He whispers, more to himself than his Pokémon. He kneels, Eevee shifting in place to stay on his shoulders, and places his palm down on the damp stone.

Splaying out his fingers, Shouto lets the ever-present chill that lurks in his bones spread to the ground below him. Gritting his teeth when the frost sings and rears it’s head, eager to escape.

He closes his eyes, concentrates, and creates. Instead of bothering with something as fancy as stairs, he knows he’ll probably slip on the ice without his specialised boots, he only forms a slide. Simple. Easy.

By the time he feels the ice connect to the bottom of the incline, he’s frowning, brows furrowed as he tries to ensure the structure is made as stable as possible. He isn’t particularly keen on falling through a weak patch to the ground below.

It’s so much further down then he thought – how in Arceus’ name did he survive this?

Once complete, as safe as he can possibly make it, with small guard rails and everything, he urges Eevee to slink down into his arms and join Cubchoo. It’s a tight fit, his arms barely long enough to wrap around his two smallest Pokémon, but both of them refuse to return to their Poké balls. So Shouto has to grin and bear it – and he’s definitely not happy, that they’re so eager to be close to him. Definitely not.

Finally, with both Pokémon settled and his face drawn tight in concentration, Shouto lets himself sink down onto the slide and, with a final shaky exhale, pushes off.

His Pokémon shriek as they speed down the steep slope, and Shouto himself has to bite back a yell. The wind whipping through his hair and forcing tears into his eyes.

They reach the bottom in no time, Eevee and Cubchoo jumping up to run rings around him as he tries to catch his breath. Laying back on his ice and spreading his arms out wide as he breathes out his adrenaline. Thick puffs of mist rising into the air. The light from his headlamp beams upwards at the Stalactites, sending odd shadows across the walls of the cave. If Shouto narrows his eyes and tilts his head, just-so, that one looks like a Haxorus.

Eventually, he forces himself to his feet. Not bothering to hold his Pokémon this time as they continue to prance around him. They set out to explore the cave without him, and Cubchoo seems to be directing Eevee, pointing her claws this way and that. As she natters away like she’s a tour guide. It’s a bit odd, Shouto thinks numbly, watching them dance around like they’re on a field trip. All happiness and sunshine and –

It’s uncomfortable, unsettling even. Considering how distracted they were last time they were down here. How terrified he was.

“Keep close.” He mutters, starting for the beast’s cavern. Eevee pauses his prancing, blinking up at Shouto’s trembling fingers as he curls them into fists. His every step is cautious – and he knows that his Pokémon are sharp enough to catch it.

The blue light is easily as eerie as before, even with the light of his torch, and he turns it off after a moment. Undoing the catch and tugging it from his head before he slips it into his bag with a sigh. It won’t be much use down here, not now he’s here in the illuminated cavern. Besides, he doesn’t want to annoy the Pokémon too much – he’s already half expecting to be eaten. Shining a bright light directly into the beast’s eyes won’t exactly endear him to the thing.

He pauses by a pillar, maybe even the one he’d cowered by last time. His memory is still fogged – the shock was too much.

An exhale, and he’s dropping his arms to the side. Closing his eyes as he tries to summon up some courage. Kissing the back of his teeth before –

“Are you there?” It’s barely a mutter, barely audible even.

He can’t bring himself to speak louder, and rocks back on his heels to distract himself from his impending doom. Taking comfort in his Pokémon’s presence as they come to a stop at his ankles. Presenting a united – if quite small – front. Shouto swallows around a dry throat and repeats his question. Louder this time.

“Are you there?”

Silence reigns for a moment, equal amounts oppressive and stagnant, and Shouto’s foot shifts on the ice before –

The cavern shifts.

Ice blooms across the cave, great structures sprouting up from nothing. Twisting into existence with an echoing chime. Spiked petals reach for the ceiling with single-minded determination and frozen fractals speed across the ground with a muted hiss. Stopping just shy of Shouto’s feet. The fog returns with a wicked vengeance, rising quickly to his knees, a white mist tinged blue beneath the cavern’s glow.

Eevee bats at it with his paw, tail flailing through the air as he flashes little fangs up at Shouto.

At least someone is enjoying this.

The beast finally emerges from its den, and the jagged ridges that flow down its neck shake furiously as it weaves its head from side to side. Mouth gaping open as it releases a dreadful roar.

Shouto slams his hands over his ears, eyes narrowing against the sudden slam of the wind that the roar whips up. He bares his teeth, trying to steady himself, and beside him both of his Pokémon have to dig their claws into the ground to stop themselves from flying away. Cubchoo goes as far as to hunch down on all fours, determined not to be carried off by the wind.

“So.” The Pokémon hisses out, the echoing syllables falling off its tongue like hemlock. Instinctive dread rising in Shouto’s heart in return. “You truly are eager to meet your end human.”

Slowly lowering his hands from his ears, Shouto stumbles forward. Swallowing again when the beast breathes out a low, rumbling growl.

“Your wound.” He chokes out. “It needs – I want to help. That’s why I’m here.”

“The impudence!” The Pokémon rears back, wings flaring out and beginning to glow a bright blue. Cobalt electricity sparking in rings around them. “To dare approach me with such trickery!” Its head wreathes from side to side, raw fury bleeding into the sharp movements. “Do you not know who I am?! Do you assume me another simple Pokémon who will bend and break myself for the whims of a human?!”

Shouto desperately shakes his head in negative, refusing to let himself return to the false safety of the pillar. His body trembles as the Pokémon stamps forward to leer down on him. The stench of carrion even fouler than before. When Shouto focuses he thinks he catches the lingering scent of Sulphur.

“I just want to help.” He tries to reason, eyeing up those sharp teeth. “I’m not – I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not my father – I don’t want to fight.”

“Years upon years of living with the putrid odor of humanity,” The beast snarls, head drawing even closer. “And you suppose that I do not recognise the taste of deceit? Cloying on my tongue, heavy on my belly, perhaps you are not the snack I figured you for. Poisonous berries and burned roots. Hardly worth my time.”

Shouto’s hand snaps out to grab at Cubchoo’s paw when the bear goes to leap forward in his defence. A ferocious scowl stretched across her snout. It would be intimidating if she weighed more than a Starly.

“I swear.” He stutters. “I promise I’m just here to help. I promise!”

The Pokémon cocks its head to the side. “Empty your bag.” It growls after a moment of what seems to be careful deliberation. “Since it smells of chemical and berries. Poison?”

“It isn’t!” And then, slower. “It isn’t!” Shouto slips to his knees, scrambling to upend his bag. Ten burn heals tumble out with little fanfare, along with some Oran berries and the few hyper potions. The ones that he usually keeps hidden underneath his bed for the days when his father is particularly cruel. “It’s to help you, look –”

He points out each potion and its use to the Pokémon, tongue tying knots around itself as he stares up at the beast. The Pokémon hums, head beginning to weave again before it turns its cold eyes to Cubchoo and Eevee.

“Talk.”

Both Pokémon eagerly oblige, bouncing forward to set off on a spiel of non-verbal communications and cries of their own names. Shouto is left to sit back on heels, comfortable to not take a part in this conversation. He trusts his Pokémon to handle this better than he ever could.

After a long moment, the beast raises one of its arms. A gesture that immediately makes the two Pokémon hush. Their jaws audibly clicking shut. “It seems…” It says slowly before looking back at Shouto. “That your Pokémon have an attachment towards you. An attachment that I suppose I shall acknowledge – just this once. However." It raises its voice, and Shouto blinks. “Your Pokémon will handle the chemicals and herbs; you may direct them… I suppose.”

Shouto offers a hesitant nod, figuring this is probably the best outcome he could’ve asked for.

At least he isn’t somewhere in the Pokémon’s stomach right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouto's Pokémon so far:  
> Cubchoo  
> Eevee

**Author's Note:**

> This whole au is unnecessarily long already - in the beginning it wasn't even supposed to be about Shouto, this bit of his is just the one I wrote the most of. Somehow it has evolved into a monster, I'm feeding my own addiction. 
> 
> (Always a fan of feedback btw)


End file.
